Apocalypse
by loveless996
Summary: The quivering of those lips, the quiet sobs escaping his throat, the blurry vision filling those eyes and finally the blood stains on his shirt, face, weapons,practically everywhere reminded him that he was alone… 100X69 yaoi
1. Unpleasant Acquaintances

**Author's Note **

yesh... another zombie fic... gotta love killing them :O

yoo this is a 100X69... gotta know what that means too... but ehh if you read... you'll find out XD

* * *

Apocalypse

The quivering of those lips, the quiet sobs escaping his throat, the blurry vision filling those eyes and finally the blood stains on his shirt, face, weapons, practically everywhere reminded him that he was alone….

* * *

Nationwide emergency alarms that had once so loudly played were gone. A wave of eerie silence filled the air that once was filled with panic and screams. The occasional scream or groan at times pierced through the night. It was in the midst of chaos and havoc that the lone instinct to survive drove the actions of what once use to be human beings.

The distinction is no longer clear.

To survive, to survive, to survive is the phrase repeated.

At all costs is the part left unsaid

A pair of heterochromatic eyes opened themselves slowly and reluctantly. It was bright, and the mismatched orbs squinted in an attempt to adjust to be abrupt change of light. Brows furrowed themselves in utter frustration as the boy recalled the events of a few hours ago.

He was in his house when the alarms had sounded. He was blessed to have abnormal parents that collected the finest katanas and weapons of destruction. He was fortunate in that he was preparing for a trip out of the country and didn't go to school on that day. He was lucky that he was still alive, yet he was unlucky in that he did not die with those who he cared about. He was cursed with the gift of life and survival. He was unfortunate in that he had not only witnessed but _killed _his best friends just a few hours ago.

Upon hearing the alarm, a pair of curious eyes lifted themselves from the suitcase and directed their attention on to the large TV screen. "What?" a bare whisper escaped from his lips as the teen stared dumbfounded at the screen of moving images.

_Fucking zombies_

"No fucking way" he mumbled ago as a clip clearly showing a deformed ex-human taking a rather large chunk out of the unfortunate neck of its victim. Without a second's hesitation, the bluenette grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number f his best friend, Tsuna.

"Hello?" upon hearing the familiar voice, the teen sighed in relief.

"Hey, Tsuna, I'm here home, watching the news and like they're talking about some zombie outbreak…"

"Mukuro, don't kid around like that. Anyways, my lunch is about to end-"

"No, I'm serious just listen!" the bluenette held up the phone and turned up the volume of the TV.

_ALL CITIZENS PLEASE LOCK ALL DOORS AND REINFORCE ALL WINDOWS, THERE HAD BEEN AN UNFORTUNATE LEAK IN THE BIOTECHNOLOGY DEPARTMENT OF SCIENCE. DO NOT OPEN ANY DOORS OR WINDOWS FOR ANYONE. BEWARE OF BITTEN INDIVIDUALS; THE VIRUS CAUSES AN UNEXPLAINABLE URGE TO EAT HUMAN FLESH AFER KILLING ITS HOST. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO STOCKPILE SUPPLIES. PLEASE TAKE REFUGEE IN YOUR NEAREST AND MOST SECURE CHAMBER. _

"see?" when the teen receive no response from his cell. He shouted into the speaker in confusion. "HELLO? TSUNA ARE YOU THERE?"

It was then that he heard a blood curdling scream, it wasn't from his house of his surroundings but rather it came from his phone. "TSUNA!" he shouted desperation.

"Mukuro-kun, please just save yourself" his friend pleaded, as if he had known that the bluenette would attempt to return to the school and attempt to save those whom he knew.

"No…" the teen whispered, lips quivering slightly. His fist tightened around the metallic object. He bolted upstairs to grab his charger, some water and a blanket and stuffed it into a backpack. The bluenette then ran into the offices of his father where the collection of weapons laid. Without much thought he grabbed two best katanas displayed on the wall. Supposedly these were made hundreds of years ago, forged by the ancient method that had first made the sword famous. Before leaving the room, the teen grabbed a sword holder and strapped it to his back, placing his sheaths into a pocket of his backpack; he took a moment to admire the two shining swords. They were monsters capable of slicing through just about anything, now they were unleashed. "Damn…" the boy whispered to himself as he adjusted to the weight of the metal blades. Taking a last glance around, the boy took definite steps towards a more unconventional type of weapon. A trident.

It had raised curiosity in the boy ever since his father first purchased it. The weapon was special; supposedly it had belonged to nobility, designed with the utmost utility in mind. The head was made to be detachable, while the staff conveniently folded into thirds. Mismatched eyes practically glowed as he took in the beauty of the blade. Promptly, he opened his backpack and stuffed the two parts into an outer pocket. The teen also took the time to grab a small picture off of the desk of his father. It was a keepsake. Hopefully, it would keep him sane.

Rushing downstairs, Mukuro grabbed a few protein bars and nonperishable foods and placed them into a plastic bag which then was placed into his now rather heavy backpack. He promptly picked up his car keys and the keys to his house. "I'll be back" he whispered as he closed the door to his house.

Red and blue orbs wandered around at the scenery. It was serene. It was quiet. Something was awfully wrong. Small patches of red dotted the otherwise green lawns. The normal cries and screams of children were not heard. Sensing the danger, the bluenette made a dash for his car. Throwing himself into the rather spacious car, he immediately slammed the door shut, only to have a face slamming into the window to his right. "Fuck" the boy whispered, eyes widening at the sight. It was putrid, beyond putrid. The 'person' was missing an eye, or rather half a face which seemed to be bitten off. The skin around the wound bled profusely, dripping down the once human visage. Shreds of peeling skin surrounded the gaping hole in the victim's mouth around, nonetheless, it sneered. A hand went to cover its owner's mouth stopping anymore words or sounds. Stunned, the boy nevertheless pushed the key into the car and started the automobile. The zombie on the other hand responded more actively to the sound, slamming its head into the windshield in an attempt to reach its meal. The car jerked backwards as a foot slammed down on the accelerator. Shifting gears, Mukuro had driven over the zombie in a matter of moments.

He was a good driver to say the least, for two years now, the car his parents had bought him remained unscratched. His talent was obvious. Winning numerous martial arts awards when he was young, it was as if he was made to survive. His instincts were sharp to say the least.

The bluenette swallowed nervously, as his body tensed. The scenery around his house became worse and worse as he moved out of the residential area. No hordes of zombies, fortunately, that would've blocked his way to the school. And in a matter of minutes, Mukuro had arrived. "Fucking hell…" the teen whispered as he pulled up to his school.

A massacre would've been too kind of a word to describe the scene. It was sheer carnage, taken out of a horror movie. Blood, guts and gore was what was left of the educational building he had spent the last four years in. His car slowed to a stop as the bluenette put on his backpack and gripped his two swords tightly. Shaking his head slightly, he calmed his racing heartbeat. Taking out his phone, he dialed the number of his best friend.

_Ring ring ring _

Heterochromatic eyes snapped away from the glowing screen and landed on the source of the sound. The boy's jaws dropped. His eyes widened for the umpteenth time during the day. It was Tsuna, or what's left of him anyways. Mukuro bolted from his seat and hopped out of his car, after locking it and throwing the keys into his pockets, he ran towards the brunette. He was breathing heavily, a bloodied hand covering the gash in his neck. "I told you not to come" the other male grunted through obvious pain and discomfort.

"And you knew I wouldn't listen" the boy smirked. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Like a zombie" Tsuna answered, laughing bitterly.

"Try not to sound like death"

"Che." The brunette whispered before coughing violently into his free elbow.

"…" the boy's eyes filled with concern as he got a better look at his _dying_ friend. "So…"

"You've seen the zombie movies" the younger swallowed nervously as his grip on the torn skin of his neck tightened. "You're going to have to kill me…"

"…" a pair of mismatched eyes locked with amber orbs searching for weakness.

"You know you'll have to"

"I know…" Mukuro whispered. his head hung limply from his neck, eyes focused on the bloodied ground. "But not yet, not until you're dead"

"Fair enough, listen, I have to tell you something" his friend said suddenly. The boy's head lifted from the floor to meet Tsuna with a curious gaze. "I was bitten right when you called me. I was here, outside the doors. I hid here, behind that bush. Since you came here, I thought I'd tell you, I haven't seen _anyone _leave from these main doors. I think they have a secured location where most of the students were hiding. I know it looks bad here but if you look around the front, there are only a few dozen corpses. There are over a thousand kids in school." Amber orbs stared sternly into the orbs of his companion. The boy nodded his head. "I'm sorry to ask you to do this, but I can't risk infecting her."

The boy nodded slightly, before gripped his swords even tighter, preparing to enter the building. "Mukuro" his friend called out just before he began to takes steps towards the double doors. "Be careful, they move slowly, they can't sense human blood or flesh from far. If they taste blood they'll go into a frenzy. They react by sound and light, not anything else you've seen in the movies. You have to be close for them to sense a human, they follow hordes. Use it to your advantage"

"What are you? Some zombie killing expert?"

"I've seen too many deaths and too many close calls to let you suffer because of my dying wish"

The bluenette swallowed nervously, before taking in a deep breath and controlling his tears. "If she's in that building, I will bring her out to you while you still have your mind" he said simply before taking steps towards the double doors, not bothering to look back and see the expression of his friend's face.

The brunette felt a presence behind him. Reluctantly, he turned his head around. It was a zombie. It was the end of him. Sighing slightly, amber orbs filled with sorrow as he made a silent pledge to remain quiet, to keep his screams inside. He knew he wouldn't survive to see his beloved again, he had to give her the best chance of survival.

Tsuna braced himself as the growling grew in volume; he closed his eyes when he felt the warm breath on his neck. He bit on his lips when he felt teeth ripping into the flesh of the other side his neck. He wanted to scream and cry and yell and yet he stayed silent. His lips bled in response to the pressure. He felt his artery being severed by the second bit, and yet he remained still, tense and in agony. But he stayed silent. Not a scream tore from his throat as the zombie took a third bit, burrowing itself deep within the crevice of the boy's neck. A quiet groan escaped the boy's pale lips as the last of his strength drained from him.

The building was silent. Its floors dotted with red but Tsuna was right, there were no corpses lying around. Mukuro looked to his left and to his right. The two side entrances were bolted shut with wooden planks. It looked like someone had ran out of time before bolting the main double doors shut as a piece of ply wood lied besides the main entrance. Taking in a deep breath the boy pushed forward with caution.

He had a feeling where this 'secure location' would be, and he proceeds to follow his gut. The bluenette took firm steps towards the cafeteria. It seemed like an ideal place to gather and lock students in. There was plenty of food that would last them to rescue comes. Unlike most schools, Mukuro's was more of a prison. Its cafeteria was a separate building from the rest of the school and had only two entrances and no windows. It was as if the school was built to lock down and the cafeteria its safe and secure location to seek cover.

The problem was the cafeteria was the furthest from where he stood.

It meant that he had to cut across campus to get there.

He shifted the weight of his backpack, which had started to weigh him down. And he prepared himself for a mad dash across the grass. Slowly he approached the lawn that had separated him and the cafeteria. Scanning the green field, he immediately noticed two roaming figures. Hiding behind a wall which had hid him from the sight of the zombies, he calmed his racing heart. Sucking in a painfully deep breath, he quickly changed the orientation of his two swords, gripping the hilts upside down. (imagine holding a sword the regular way, then without changing your hand position, flip the sword upside just imagine) Bracing himself for the mad dash, Mukuro closed his mismatched orbs and said a silent word. "Go." Within a second of his very own signal, the boy's legs moved from their standing position and bolted out from the back of the wall. The boy's eyes squinted slightly as the two wandering figures caught on to the moving human being.

"Che." Mukuro automatically said as two slow moving, limping bodies approached him. It was then that the putrid smell hit him. It smelt of death. Shaking his head slightly, the boy withheld a breath and leaped forward straight towards one of the zombies. Mukuro brought the swords that had once hung limp forward. Crossing them in an X formation, he slashed the neck of his former teacher. Blood immediately splashed against the boy's clothing and the zombie helplessly fell backwards. Whipping his body around, the bluenette then propelled his sword forward in a stabbing motion, hitting the victim's eye. Cerulean and ruby orbs widened as the familiar face hit him. "Chikusa…"

His actions froze all together. His expression filled with disbelief. This wasn't suppose to happen. The boy was mortified. He wanted to scream and cry and fall apart. He wanted to, and yet he couldn't. He had made a promise; he had silently made a vow to bring Kyouko back before Tsuna's death. Mukuro held back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He held back the silently screams as he tore his eyes away from the visage of his former friend.

His legs pushed off of the grass as he bolted towards the cafeteria, now only a short sprint away. As he approached the rather large grey building a few other wondering forms caught his eye. Inspecting from left to right, the bluenette did a head count. "Six"

It didn't take long until the zombies caught notice of the moving human being or rather _their food._ The growling and gurgling became louder as the boy closed in on the nearest zombie. He brought his right hand forward in a swiping motion and thanks to the blade's superior sharpness, the zombie's head slid right off of the neck in a matter of seconds after the boy's blade made contact with the fragile, deteriorating flesh. Jumping backwards, Mukuro brought his left hand to his right and managed to decapitate another zombie. Taking a moment to size up the situation, the bluenette quickly made a decision. His right hand gripped the sword as tightly as possible as he stabbed the blade into the rather soft soil with all his might. Using it as a support pillar, the boy bent down and managed to push off the ground and over the height of the exposed part of the sword. A zombie followed the path of the boy but instead managed to mash its head against the exposed blade. Smirking slightly, Mukuro stabbed upward with his left hand while his sword penetrated yet another skull. Pulling with his hands, the left sword slipped out of the head of his victim while the right blade slipped out of the soil. Still crouching, the bluenette brought both hand back hitting another in the stomach while he whipped his hands forward with all of his strength. He had successfully thrown a zombie atop another. Using his hands, he pushed himself off of the grass and took rapid steps towards the two zombies. With one swift motion, he brought both hands down, bringing the swords into the skulls of the infected. "One more" he whispered silently as he whipped his body around, letting his hands fly with his body instead of holding them by his side. Two consecutive slashes were delivered to the fragile flesh of the zombie's head as a shower of blood splashed the porcelain visage. The boy then sighed in relief.

Smiling slightly to himself, Mukuro placed a hand on the metallic handle of the door to the cafeteria. "I wouldn't open that if I were you" A voice called.

The bluenette immediately whipped his head around, meeting yet another familiar face. A scowl immediately displayed itself on the boy's face. He was not a friend, not a pleasant acquaintance one would like to meet. "Why do you want Byakuran?"


	2. Into the Light

**Author's Note**

****Oh lordy it's been a while

sorry... but here:

CREEPER FACE

* * *

Chapter 2

He learned to kill; he killed to avoid death, to survive…

_The bluenette immediately whipped his head around, meeting yet another familiar face. A scowl immediately displayed itself on the boy's face. He was not a friend, not a pleasant acquaintance one would like to meet. "What do you want Byakuran?" _

"Mukuro-kun" the white haired teen smirked, stretching his grin and filling his voice with utter sarcasm. "I simply warned you of the dangers behind that door" Byakuran pointed at the double doors leading to the cafeteria.

"What's in there?" the bluenette asked, squinting his eyes in an attempt to make out the expression of his companion's face.

"Oh… you know unpleasant things" Byakuran practically laughed as the words escaped his mouth. "Well, bye bye Mukuro-kun, I trust that you'll survive" the boy said, spinning around to take a leap off of the rock he had stood upon and sprinted away from the bluenette.

"Shit" heterochromatic orbs snapped away from the rock which had held the white haired teen and focused on the double doors. Grabbing his swords tightly the boy took off across the field as quickly as possible. Mukuro had gotten just about half way across the green lawn and reached the place where he had previously killed zombies when the doors gave in and a horde of zombies escaped from the cafeteria. "Fuck" the boy whispered as the growling, groaning and moaning increased in volume. Tsuna was right; the entire school _was _in a secure location. Tsuna was wrong in that a secure location also meant that it was a breeding ground for the virus. All it took was one infected to turn a gym full of students into flesh eating zombies.

_They can't sense human blood or flesh from far_

Tsuna's words replayed in his head as he sought of a way to escape. Making a sharp right turn, the bluenette sprinted as quietly as he possibly could towards the nearest building. When he reached yet another pair of double doors, the teen turned around and allowed his eyes to meet a horde of zombies that seemed to form an endless sea. He swallowed a large lump in his throat but yet, sighed in relief as he realized Tsuna was right, the horde did not catch scent him, they did not all come towards him in attempt to seize his flesh. He took the opportunity to enter the building as quickly and quietly as he could. The boy slowly grasped the metal handle and turned to enter the former math wing. The bluenette sighed slightly as he observed the scene from inside closed doors.

"Did you let them out?" a voice suddenly called behind him. Mukuro immediately tensed and raised his sword towards the voice. "Woah woah, calm down man, I'm not going to kill you… well unless you're infected"

"I'm not infected" Mukuro said simply before allowing his eyes to adjust as he made out the shape of the owner of the voice. "Gokudera"

"Yep, Mukuro right? Tsuna's…" he trailed off in silence as he realized the grim reality of the situation. "Tsuna's dead"

"How do you know?" the bluenette snapped immediately, not willing to believe that he had failed to fulfill his best friend's dying will.

"Well I don't, but I was there when he was bitten and I've seen what happens to a person after they are bitten"

"What happens?" Mukuro asked, curiosity getting the better of his mind.

"Well, the virus first just makes the person feel extremely sick; it would be analogous to an awful flu. Then within the next hour or so the condition of the person deteriorates as they lost basic coordination and cognitive function and finally, the virus kills its host, no matter the size in less than two hours. Within minutes of the host's death, the virus reanimates the body in an attempt to reproduce." The silver haired teen answered simply.

"How do you know this?"

"I watched Yamamoto die" it was short and blunt answer that filled the air with a sense of awkward silence. Both teens had basically lost their best friends in the course of three hours. Both teens were alone before they had met each other. Both teens were in great danger as they both knew they could not possibly evade _all_ the zombies. "So what do you want to do about this" the silver haired teen said, signaling towards the doors.

"Don't know…" heterochromatic eyes trailed from grey orbs and landed on the tiled floors. "Tsuna said that the zombies followed hordes."

"So… he told you to use it to your advantage?"

Blue and red orbs filled with curiosity snapped from the floors and landed on the visage of his companion. "How…"

"Sounds like Tsuna, making the best out of the worst." Gokudera chuckled lightly before walking towards a corner and retrieving a few items. "Lucky for him, he was right. That _will_ help us escape" the teen smirked slightly as he held eight objects between his ten digits.

"What's that?"

"Bombs" the silver hair boy gave a large, sheepish grin at his otherwise slightly amused companion. "I made them , brought them here for entertainment when I got bored"

"You're normal" the bluenette replied in response. "That's what you do when you skip class?" he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Pretty much"

"So what's the master plan?" Mukuro asked as he took a look out the window panels of the building. A few zombies where closing in.

"I figured, if we attract as many zombies as we can from the field and throw as many of these bombs as we can into the horde, then run back into this building and into a classroom or something.

Mukuro sighed slightly, taking the proposal into consideration. "Sounds like a plan"

"Great, I'll give you eight bombs too, and when we go out, just throw them into the horde that would've gathered and run back into this building, it'd be too hard to try and close these doors, so I think we should just go into that bathroom, since there are no windows and other entrances"

"Alright" Mukuro whispered, as he entered the bathroom down the hall and to the left. The footsteps behind him told him that Gokudera had followed him in. Dropping his backpack onto the white tiled floor, the bluenette asked "you need a weapon?"

"Um… depends, what have you got?"

"Actually, I've got a trident"

"A trident? I think I'll pass on that, I have a knife"

"Take it" the bluenette reached out with his left hand.

"You sure? You seemed pretty good with two swords"

"It's going to be hard to wield two swords with someone next to you and a building behind your back"

"True, well then don't mind if I do" the silver haired teen grinning wildly as he accepted the sword into his grasp.

Mukuro in the meantime, reassembled his trident and placed it carefully leaning against the bathroom door. "How do you want to do this?"

"I figured we just scream and shout and attract as many of them as possible and when a we have a bit of space to escape, we throwing the bombs in and run into this bathroom"

"Where are we going to put the bombs?"

"…." Gokudera remained silent as he attempted to think of a solution. "Okay, what if we put the bombs into two bags and just throw the bags?"

"Yeah, that'd be better" Mukuro said quietly as he pulled out two plastic bags from his backpack. Dumping out their contents, he handed them to the other teen. "Wait, how are the bombs going to be set off?" the thought suddenly popped into the bluenette's mind.

"Oh, my bombs are sensitive, if they hit something" the teen stomped his foot on the ground for emphasize. "The bombs will be set off and the explosion would trigger the rest of the bombs to explode"

"So… how large of an explosion is needed to set off the bombs?"

"Not too large, my bombs are sensitive"

"And what if you fall or something? Would that be enough to trigger the bombs?"

"Che. Wiseass, but you're right, if I fall _on_ the bag or if the bag is dropped from a great enough height it would explode."

"…"

"But it's our best bet"

"…I know" the bluenette whispered bitterly.

"Well, here's your bag" the silver haired teen broke the awkward silence and extended a hand towards Mukuro.

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are" the silver haired teen gripped his katana tightly.

"On three then" Mukuro as they both approached the double doors. "One, two…" heterochromatic eyes stared into determine grey orbs. "Three" the small whisper slipped pass the lips of the bluenette has the two teens simultaneously pushed the double doors widen open.

The two stepped out and quickly slashed down two zombies. "COME AND GET IT YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS!" the bluenette snapped his head towards the direction of his companion, slightly taken back by the sudden outburst. "Sorry, just lost my best friend"

"…" Mukuro remained silent and only smirked in response. "Let's kill some bitches then" he said a few moments later. "OIIII, OVER HERE YOU DUMBFUCKS!" the bluenette kicked the door behind him for emphasis.

"Damn…" Mukuro simply ignored the comment from his companion and instead locked eyes with the small army of zombies that had gathered somewhat near them. "FUCK YEAH, OVER HERE!"

"Let's go" the blue haired teen grasped his sword with two hands and drove himself towards the mob. Bringing his arms across his vision field, Mukuro sliced through the rotting neck of a zombie. "Che." The bluenette spat and pivoted around his left foot, bringing his arms backward and into the brains of yet another corpse. Never losing his momentum, the teen pulled out his katana from behind with all his might and brought it right now into yet another zombie standing in front. "AIM FOR HEAD!" he screamed suddenly just as he caught sight of his struggling friend.

"I CAN'T"

"CHE." The bluenette spat once again before dodging past two zombies into the field of Gokudera. "AIM FOR THE HEAD" he screamed once again and stabbed a zombie that was just about to bite into his companion's flesh, in the head.

"I'M NOT GOOD WITH A SWORD!"

"DAMN IT, MOVE IT!" he screamed as he brought his sword to his eye level, using his left foot as a pivot, he spun his body around in a circle, successfully slashing the necks of four zombies without a hitch. "GET BACK TO THE DOOR!" he screamed as he pushed his bag of bombs into the other boy's hand and grabbed the other sword in the process. With both hands now holding a sword, the boy cut down the two zombies nearest to his in a split second.

"ON THREE!" Gokudera finally said.

"WHY?"

"ALMOST ALL OF THEM ALL HERE!"

"ON THREE THEN!" the bluenette screamed again as brought his swords into an 'X' formation and cut the zombie right into two.

"ONE!" The bluenette pivoted again, and killed another.

"TWO!" Mukuro killed yet another.

"THREE!" the teen slashed down two other zombies and his feet took off from the slaughtering as soon as he could. He flew past his companion just as he threw the two bags into the sea of zombies.

"LET'S GO!" Mukuro screamed as he held the door open for the silver haired teen. Also immediately after, Gokudera was running past the door. Slipping post the double doors, and throwing his swords into the small bathroom, he pulled the doors closed with the help of Gokudera.

"SHIT" The bluenette heard.

"Fuck" Mukuro whispered as he saw his companion pinned down by a zombie. Without hesitation, he grabbed the trident that laid against the wall adjacent to the small bathroom. He quickly stabbed the head of the zombie and threw if off the weapon while grabbed his companion by the arm and dragged him into the restroom. The bluenette then slammed his body against the wooden door just as large booms were heard. "Shit…" he breathed out heavily. "Did it get you?"

"No, no, but it sure did knock me down hard" the other teen winced as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "How the hell did it get here?"

"I think I must've been here before we were here"

"That's not possible, I checked this building inside out before deciding to stay and I locked every door"

"Then you must've missed a room"

"No, no- no I didn't"

"You had to have!"

"…I know I won't miss something like that, plus I know this school inside and out.. .I couldn't have"

"Then where would you suggest it came from?"

"Another entrance, one that they made" the silver haired teen said as he stared into his companion's heterochromatic eyes.

"Shit then, we're fucked" the bluenette sighed and slumped against the door.

"Why?"

"Think about it genius" Mukuro whispered.

"…" the grey orbs darkened as realization settled in.

"I imagine your bombs aren't that strong."

"They aren't…"

"Then let's go, the more time we spend here, the more of them are going to gather"

"Right…but if you haven't noticed, I can't fight"

"You'll have to learn, take the trident"

"Okay then, I'll carry your bag"

"Che. Thanks a bunch" the bluenette faked a smile before propping himself back up onto his feet.

"On three" Gokudera stared into his companion's eyes and nodded slightly. "One, two, three" two bodies trusted past the wooden door and into the few dozen zombies that had gathered. Carnage surrounded them, blood, guts and gore everywhere. The six bombs had done a fair amount of damage but not nearly enough, in addition to that, zombies gathered from the other end of the building due to the explosion. The zombie that had attacked Gokudera earlier was only one from a flood of others that had entered through the window broken by the swarm.

The two males stood, side by side weapons outstretch, preparing for their attack. "We run to the right and don't focus on killing, we need to escape"

"Aye captain" the silver haired teen mocked before both bodies took off towards the right, easily evade two grabbing zombies. They both saw the shining light through smoke and sprinted towards it.

* * *

**INTO THE DAMN LIGHT O.O **

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Surprises

**Author's Note**

****HIYA~ this is not late... i never promised LOL

anyways... enjoy... this is kinda longggg O.O

adjfsadfsaditewr

btws... if any of you read "Life Happens" it's not dead... im working on the chapter now... LOL

* * *

"_Aye captain" the silver haired teen mocked before both bodies took off towards the right, easily evade two grabbing zombies. They both saw the shining light through smoke and sprinted towards it. _

"How are the zombies so slow?" Gokudera asked Mukuro.

"They're just disoriented from your blast" the bluenette answered simply before verging to his right dodge a zombie. "Dodge them; we can't afford to get caught up"

"Hmm... I think that might be a problem"

"What?"

"Turn around, Mukuro…"

The bluenette quickly snuck a glance at the slowly growing horde following them.  
"Shit… your bombs aren't that great"

"Um… well maybe it was your throwing skills… Plus, you have to crush their heads right? There's no way a bomb can take out that many… "

"Then why did you suggest it?" he shot Gokudera an incredulous look.

"Well… it was better than nothing…"

"Fuck" Mukuro cursed to himself and gripped his two swords tightly. "What do we do?"

"Split up" Gokudera said confidently. The blue haired teen snapped his eyes towards the head of silver.

"WHAT?" he practically shouted.

"Less zombies for each of us?" despite his legs aching after the intense sprints, the silver haired teen managed to smile awkwardly.

"No."

"Dude, I fail with a sword, you'd be better off without me anyways"

"Fuck that shit." Mukuro stopped dead in his tracks and stared down the incoming mob. They had managed to dodge but now away from the epicenter of the blast, there were hardly any deaths amongst the living dead. Those at the front of the mob were running full speed towards now the halted teens. "Run" the bluenette said quietly.

"No." Gokudera responded firmly before bracing himself for the bloodbath and potentially his death. Gripping the trident tightly, he gulped slightly.

"I rather have one of us live than both of us dead" Mukuro whispered before taking off into the mob. A flash of blue swept across the front row and a spray of blood followed before bodies fell.

"No." The silver haired teen whispered and nonetheless took off to his right.

"Che." Mukuro smirked as the sight of his departing friend left his peripheral. The smirk soon disappeared as muscle fatigue settled in, a few dozens in, his arms started to give up the weight of the two steel blades. "Shit…" he whispered bitterly as he tried his best to overcome the soreness. Once again, heterochromatic eyes filled with determination as his body pivoted against one sole foot. "ngh…" Mukuro groaned slightly before tossing his sword in his left hand onto the ground a distant distance from him and gripped his lone sword with both hands. His body filled with even greater tension as he made a stabbing motion into the stomach of a zombie and slashed a cut to its jugular and past. Pushing the dead undead aside, he continued his massacre as the grimness of the situation settled in. The once determined orbs filled with hesitation and sheer exhaustion. Mukuro hopped backwards quickly and just barely succeeded in avoiding the grasp of the undead. "…I guess this is the end" he whispered to no one as he slashed down the two zombies nearest to him.

"RUN!" a voice called out. Instinctively the bluenette ducked and took off as fast as his legs would allow, picking up his discarded sword with his left hand, he ran with a new found fervor. Although his eyes had not caught sight of the silver haired teen, Mukuro knew on the inside that the voice belonged to Gokudera and most likely a bomb was thrown into the mob.

The teen took cover behind a small ledge in the middle of the field and shut his eyes, anticipating a blast.

Boom.

The sound of the bomb going off brought content and a sense of ease to the bluenette's mind. Now, he just had to find Gokudera. The pair of heterochromatic eyes scanned the debris of the collapsed breezeway where the bomb was set off. _Shit, _he mentally thought to himself. There was no way that Gokudera could've anticipated the roof crumbling above him. "GOKUDERA!" Mukuro shouted into the debris.

Eerie silence settled in after the sounds of crumbling dwindled away. "Gokudera-kun" his lips quivered ever so slightly as defeat and fatigue settled in. His sole companion was gone. He was alone, tired and defeated. The bluenette's shoulders slumped; a small sigh of discontent escaped his pale lips.

"Fufufuf~" the blue and red orbs snapped to the source of the disgustingly familiar laughter. "Oh my, Mukuro chan has survived?" the white haired angel mused.

"You!" his voice spat of hatred. The abominable creature that stood before him reeked of mockery and sick amusement. "You knew…" A newfound rage boiled from the otherwise exhausted bluenette. He hated the man that stood before him. He hated the fact that he seemed to be all knowing, omnipotent and untouchable, like a god or an angel. His smirk, his laugh and his twisted sense of humor all marked him to be a creature from hell. His demeanor and appearance ranked him amongst the heaven's angel guardians. But Mukuro knew all that was for show, the Byakuran Millefiore he knew was at best a demon in disguise as an angel, at worst he was the devil himself. Mukuro bit his own lips hard enough to draw blood as he attempt to hold his rage and tears within. "Damn you…" he whispered quietly.

"Given up already?" the same voice mocked. Mismatched orbs looked up and shot a glare at the white haired teen stepping towards him. A gloved hand extended from the white haired demon reached towards the bluenette, who did not dare to move. The hand slowly grabbed the seemingly fragile neck of the blue haired teen. "We can't have that…" Byakuran murmured beneath his breath and gave a harsh tug on the boy's neck.

"Ngh…" a small groan escape the bluenette's lips as oxygen was slowly cut off from him. Instinctively, Mukuro's hands grabbed the single hand clothed in white. He tried desperately to escape the demon's the grasp. He clawed at the hand that would not budge. He coughed loudly as the hand tightened its grip. "Stop…" he choked out.

"Che, pathetic, you really are…" Byakuran murmured and released his hold on the other teen. Mukuro coughed loudly and struggled to regain his breath as he helplessly fell onto the ground.

"Wait!" Mukuro managed to say just as Byakuran began to walk away.

"…" a pair of purple orbs met the gaze of red and blue ones as a deadly silence filled the air. "You should run" he murmured quietly.

Mukuro remained silent, shocked by the demon's recent statement. "How the fuck do you know this shit?" he shouted.

"…" the white haired demon did not speak; instead he took steps away from the confused blue haired teen. "You should run" he repeated.

"Why? Why the hell would I want to live through this shit?" the bluenette mumbled quietly.

"Then die."

Mukuro stared wide-eyed at the departing figure. Cursing under his breath he tightened the grip on his swords once again and took off in the direction of the former cafeteria.

_They move slowly_

_They can't sense human blood or flesh from far_

_They react by sound and light _

_You have to be close for them to be sensed _

_They follow hordes_

_Use that to your advantage _

His best friend's advice was repeated over and over again in the teen's mind. Mukuro took a deep breath and looked into the once full cafeteria. His eyes widened at the sight, covering his mouth tightly, he tried not to puke. The remains and pure disgust of them was overwhelming. The usable bodies had been reanimated while the most terribly mutilated ones remained still. Bones tinted red with pieces of flesh surrounding it and stains of blood dotted the otherwise pristinely white walls and tables. Mukuro tried hard not to linger on the corpses or rather what remained of them for too long. He knew in his heart that it was highly likely that some of the remains belonged his former companions and friends. Staring past the gory deaths that had come to the many students, the bluenette promptly turned around and headed for the teacher's lounge in the building adjacent to the isolated cafeteria. To his knowledge, the teacher's lounge was the second most secure location on campus, after the cafeteria prison itself.

He carefully avoided a few roaming zombies and tried his best to remain stealth and silent. It wasn't long until his reached the small almost completely windowless room labeled, teacher's lounge. Mukuro looked through the glass guarding the door, he saw nothing. Taking in a deep breath, he placed his hand on the door handle and turned. "Fuck." He cursed. The door refused to budge. It was locked. That meant someone alive as in it. That meant he had to get in. The bluenette took a glance around the hallway surrounding the room itself. "Che." He thought out loud as he realized there was absolutely nothing in this part of the building. Whoever is here guarded the place extremely well.

Suddenly, his body tensed as he sensed as presence approaching slowly. The bluenette whipped his body around and pointed his sword towards the direction of the panting. "Heeh… Mukuro I guess you survived that"

Heterochromatic eyes widened as a smile began to form on his bloodstained visage. "Gokudera" The bluenette grinned; his happiness was short lived as the condition of his sole companion sank in. "What the hell happened to you?"

"He…. I couldn't run from the blast fast enough and one of those sons of bitches bit me" he spat as he tightened his grip on right shoulder. The silver haired teen leaned against the trident for support and from the looks of it he could barely stand. "Ngh…" Gokudera groaned loudly and he slumped against the wall. "I thought you might need this" he grinned weakly and held up a small key.

"Huh?" the bluenette whispered as he cautiously approached his weak friend. "Where did you get that?"

"I have the master key to every room in the buildings"

"…I won't ask" " The bluenette chuckled slightly and look closely at Gokudera's condition. "So tell me, where were you hurt?"

"… Che, I think that's pretty obvious" the silver haired teen grinned and tightened his grip on his wounded right arm.

"Let me see it" Mukuro said quietly and cautiously touched the bloodied hand.

"It ain't pretty" The silver haired teen mused and loosened his grip on his wound.

Instantly Mukuro cringed at the sight. A large chunk of flesh was clearly missing from the gaping wound in Gokudera's arm. It bled profusely, almost in a never ending fashion. Carefully, the bluenette tried to wipe off some the blood around the wound to get a better look at the damage. "That's not really necessary" the other teen cut in suddenly, "It's not like I'll die of infection or pain before I turn, I mean you DO know what happens to humans after they're bitten right?" cocking an eyebrow at the clearly troubled teen.

"Yeah… I know, just like the movies right?"

"You bet ya" Gokudera flashed a quick and wide grin before he began to cough violently. Using his good arm to cover the bloody and violent outbursts, the bitterness of the situation settled in. It wasn't longer after the symptom of coughing up blood that Yamamoto died. "I have about another hour" Gokudera whispered. "Kill me before I turn"

"No."

"Just do it, I don't want even the slightest possibility of me turning and killing you"

"No, I can't kill a person" Mukuro whispered quietly as he shifted his gaze on to the ground. He would kill Gokudera if he was a zombie, or rather when he was a zombie, but not a minute sooner.

"I may be human now, but in less than an hour I won't. What difference does it make if you're only cutting my life short by one fucking hour?" He said firmly though slightly frustrated, he completely understood the situation Mukuro was in. In fact, he was all too familiar to it. He couldn't bring himself to kill Yamamoto when he was bitten. Actually he couldn't kill him at all; he only managed to lock him in a bathroom. But just the thought of biting into human flesh made him want to vomit.

"No…" the bluenette whined and shook his head profusely. He bit his lips in an attempt to hold back the emotions. He didn't want to. He couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to take away another's life even though the situation is beyond grim and far beyond the point of potential recovery. He had to and yet he couldn't.

"Just do it… I mean if you don't, I can always just try and stab myself" both teens had the urge to laugh at the seemingly absurd statement. But they both suppressed it. In this situation, the statement represented the sheer truth and Mukuro knew that. He knew that Gokudera would kill himself if he did not.

"I will… just after you turn, I promise!" the bluenette pleaded, hoping his companion is willing to compromise.

"…" Gokudera shifted his gaze away from the desperate bluenette. "I can't risk that" he finally whispered.

"Why? You know I can kill a zombie!"

"I can't take any risks, don't you get it? I'm going to die; it makes no sense for you to keep me alive and suffering for another hour!" the silver haired teen practically shouted, frustration laced through both his voice and expression.

"… but-"

"IT WON"T MATTER! Just kill me already"

"…" Mukuro remained silent, his eyes downcast, the blue strands of his hair covering his expression and visage. "fine…" he replied almost inaudibly. "Fine… I'll do it" he stood up slowly and tightened his grip on his swords.

"Here" Gokudera said as he reached up with his good arm and handed the bluenette the master key. "Thanks for everything" he smiled and proceeded to close his eyes. "Ready when you are"

Swallowing a large bulge in his throat, Mukuro raised his right katana to the level of Gokudera's throat. "I'll try to make it as painless… as possible" he mumbled through tears. His arm shook violently as it closed in on the neck of the other silver haired teen. Screwing his eyes shut, Mukuro took a blind slash at this former and companion and as he heard a small thud hitting the floor, tears began to fall. His sole companion and lone friend in this zombie infested world is now gone…

He collapsed onto the floor, swords by his side, staring up at the stair case in the building. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks and he did nothing to wipe them away. It was pent up frustration and despair. His best friend is now dead or rather a member of the undead. The sole friend that had survived now had died as well. Not only did he kill Gokudera but he was also the reason for the bite that had ended his life. He was hurt trying to throw the bomb. He was hurt trying to protect…. "Why?" he whispered quietly and motionlessly. He mindlessly watched the unchanging backdrop and allowed the tears to fall. "Why?" he whispered once again. "Wh-" a pair of heterochromatic eyes snapped towards the moans and groans. "…" he stared unsure of what to do. He shook his head slightly and attempted to escape the daze that sorrow has washed over him. "Shit" he mumbled and frantically grabbed all the weapons that laid on the floor, including the trident he had lent Gokudera and bolted towards the locked door. After settled his nerves down a bit and ceased the shaking of his hands. Fiddling with the key and the lock for a bit, Mukuro managed to push open the door before any zombies had gotten near it. He tried to be as quiet as possible and pushed the door closed in an almost inaudible 'click'

He was safe… and alone…

The bluenette blink several times to get the image of Gokudera's corpse out of his mind. He then proceeded to examine the room itself.

The room was clean, lacking in bloodstains or any signs of struggle. It's a relatively small room with minimal crevices and sub rooms to search. Turning around to his left, he continued his cautious search.

"….SHIT" Mukuro yelped as he caught onto the two bodies hanging limply from the ceiling. He stared wide-eyed at the corpses of two of his teachers. "Shit… shit, shit" he cursed to himself as the situation played out in his head. They hung themselves to avoid becoming zombies…. "Shit…" he lost all of his strength; it was as if all his fighting will have been sucked away from him. He sunk down against a white wall, mind drifting elsewhere and weapons falling to his side. A loud clang echoed through the room. The bluenette lazily looked around the room and its spaces. Taking the lack of any noise of movement as evidence that the room is undead free, the bluenette let his mind wonder… Tsuna, Gokudera now these teachers… "Why me? Why do I have to be alive?" Shaking the backpack off of his back, he sunk down even further into the carpet floor.

The quivering of those lips, the quiet sobs escaping his throat, the blurry vision filling those eyes and finally the blood stains on his shirt, face, weapons, practically everywhere reminded him that he was alone….

"Mukuro-chan that sure was a loud noise" an all too familiar voice beamed. The pair of heterochromatic eyes lazily looked towards the source of the words. "My my, I sure got an understated reaction this time"

"What do you want Byakuran? Haven't you tortured me enough?" cerulean and ruby orbs stared at the man clad in white, full of tears that would not fall.

"Don't cry now Mukuro-chan" Byakuran put on a false smile and walked towards the sorrow soul. "I can make you feel better?"

"By doing what? Coming here and telling me that I let my best friend die, I killed my only companion? What the hell can you do?" Mukuro said as he pushed through his quivering lips and the urgency to cry.

"Cry if you must, but I know what you truly want and I can give it to you" The false angel bent down into a crouching position and stared at the bluenette straight in the eye.

Those orbs, a vibrant violet pierced through his soul as if it was extracting every last drop of secrecy from the bluenette. He could feel those orbs searching for weaknesses within him. This was way he had despised Byakuran Millefiore so much. He was all knowing. He was a manifestation of God on Earth. He knew everything there was to know. And he used that knowledge to break people and torture them psychologically. This was the façade behind a mask of seemingly jovial and humane disposition. Smirking through his bitterness and silence, Mukuro finally allowed his mouth to answer: "Che, and what is that I what oh all knowing now?"

"A companion, or rather anyone who has survived and can still survive with you." The white haired teen said confident and promptly. Nodding silent he began to reach towards the bluenette once again.

Mukuro himself was too exhausted and stunned to avoid the reaching hand; instead he just stared and simply gapped at the man (if you can call him that) before him. "Who are you?"

"I guess I was right" Byakuran mumbled slightly and smile as his hand once again reached and firmly grabbed the other's neck.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"No… that'd be no fun" the demon in disguise smirked and continued to tighten his grip on Mukuro's throat. "I thought you weren't going to make it back there…" he smiled "But yet again, I didn't think you would kill Gokudera like that… I guess you're really unpredictable." He paused before staring into the bluenette's heterochromatic eyes once again. "I really do like you, you're interesting… to observe" he mumbled the last part of his outspoken thoughts. "I really do like you…" he practically whispered as he tilted his head in confusion at the expression on the other's visage. "Hm…. See? Interesting" he thought out loud again. "That's why…." He whispered into the ear of the bluenette in his grasp. Mukuro's breath hitched slightly as he felt hot splashes of air on his ear. "I like you" the white haired demon finally concluded and firmly pressed his lips against that of Mukuro's. Feeling the sensation of the younger's lips against his, he smirked at the tension within the other's body. "Hhe…" he murmured and lifted his lips from the others, "you really are interesting" Byakuran said once again and loosened the grip on Mukuro's throat, and moved the gloved hair to the face of his companion. Caressing it, he carefully studied the expression on the bluenette's face. "Porcelain doll…fragile…you…" the so called angel couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence before succumbing to the urge of kissing those lips once again. With the bluenette firmly captured between his legs, he licked the bottom lip, seeking entrance, which was whole heartedly denied. "aw…." He mumbled before using the hand on the so called doll face to once again firmly grip the other's neck. Byakuran gave the flesh a hard squeeze. Mukuro gasped at the sudden stop of air, only to find the demon's tongue probing his own.

"mnhmmm" the bluenette mumbled at the man in front of him pressed his tongue against his own wet muscle.

"Sh…" Byakuran whispered as he drove his tongue deep inside the other's wet cavern, exploring every inch as if he were trying to memorize its lay out. He proceeded to rub against the bluenette's own muscle. Earning a small moan in response, the white haired teen smiled and bit down on Mukuro's lips, hard enough to cause it to bleed.

"Ah!" a small yelp escaped his throat as he felt the skin on his bottom lip being broken. Mukuro breathed heavily at the foreign out off of oxygen and failed to conceal the red flush that was taking over his otherwise porcelain complexion.

A small glint in the violet orbs told the bluenette that the flush of color had been caught by the demon, cursing silently in his head; he tried to regain his composure. Mukuro stared at the man before him and remained silent, studying his breath and every move in an attempt to learn about the demon himself.

"So cute…" it was silent, but Mukuro caught to the words being mouthed by Byakuran. Before he could protest, the same pair of lips sealed against his own once again.

"Mffhht" the bluenette's muffled protest was silenced.

* * *

**Author's Note**

****Shit..they stuck in the room together D: oooo O.O  
review please... (dont mind the mistakes...i no has beta and i no has patience XO)

oh... dead list (like everyone LOL)  
Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera D: (other people... not important enough LOL)

REVIEW XD


End file.
